Red dead redemption: Bounty of Western romance
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: As John leaves for Mexico, He and Bonnie finally figure out their feelings for each other. It's not my best work. (Please R/R)


A/N: Okay, This is just a short Red dead redemption fanfiction, Just so I can see how it goes and if you like it, I admit that it's not my best piece of work, but I promise my next will be better! Please enjoy! Feedback welcome!

Red dead redemption: Bounty of Western romance

Bonnie MacFarlane never knew why she saved John's life, She found him slowly dying from a bullet wound in the middle of the night outside of Fort Mercer. But there was one thing she did know, she was really glad she did. John Marston had done so much for her family and her ranch. He had even saved her life. Without John, Her family would have nothing, they might even be dead.

Bonnie had never properly thanked John for everything he'd done for her, But that was what she was about to do. She headed towards his cabin quarters, while suffering under the blazing sun.  
"Hello? Mr. Marston?"

"Oh, Good morning', Miss MacFarlane. How are your wounds?"  
"There getting better, Thank-you. Listen, John, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for us"  
"Think nothing' of it. It was the least I could do"

"But you saved my life!"  
"And you saved mine when I got shot by Bill Williamson. You had no idea who I was, Most people would have left me there to die, but you didn't you used your money and your space to save my life. I can never re-pay you for that, Miss MacFarlane"

"John, You've done so much for my family, and our ranch. We owe you our lives"

"Least I could do, Miss" For a few seconds there was some kind of awkward silence, It was like they both wanted to say something, but didn't know how to.  
"So, I hear you're going galloping off to Mexico?"

"Yeah, I have to, I need to finish what the government started. If I don't my family can say 'goodbye' to their lives"

"It's terrible what there doing to you and your family, John"  
"Well, I guess in some ways it's kinda for the best"

"How?"  
"Well, I guess with Bill, Javier and Dutch out of the way, we can all get on with our lives. The world can be less scared, the government can relax for a little bit, and my family can return safely"

"I hope it all works out for you, John, You're a good man"  
"Thank-you, Miss MacFarlane" John looked down, his mind distracted. "You know it's going to be hard for me to leave, I'm very grateful for what you did for me, I really am" Soon after John said this, they wrapped their arms around each other in tender embrace.  
"You're always welcome here, John, You and your family. Remember that"  
"Thank-you, Miss MacFarlane" They finally separated, there was a small feeling of sadness because of this. "I Better leave now, Miss. Take care, and good luck with the ranch"  
"Thank-you" As John walked towards the door, a single tear escaped from Bonnie's eye and rolled down her soft cheek.

"Miss MacFarlane? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She lied, while trying to hide her face. John moved her head so she faced him and gently wiped away her tears.

"I promise I'll return , Miss MacFarlane, When all of this is over"  
"I'll be here, John, I'll wait for you" Outside, Amos and a ranch worker were attending to some horses.  
"Don't tell anyone I said this, But Miss MacFarlane is sweet on the Marston fella" John looked at Bonnie-Who was now blushing 'Redder than a Sheppard's sunset'.

"Is that true, Miss MacFarlane?"

"Yes, John, It is" Well, Bonnie's feelings were out and John finally knew. She just wanted to know how he felt.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know how stressful things are for you, plus, you're married and you have a son. You have a life, A life that has no room for me" John didn't know what to say, or even think. Bonnie MacFarlane loves him. But she was right, he was married to a beautiful woman, and had a great son. But deep down, he knew he loved her back. John was about to do something he had wanted to for a while. He gently cupped the beautiful ranchers face and romantically closed the distance between their faces. Bonnie hadn't had many kisses in her life, But this was by far the sweetest and most romantic. John's tongue lightly brushed against Bonnie's lips until it was let in for a slow dance. Although he didn't want to- John slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Miss MacFarlane, I really don't want to leave ya, but the sooner this is over, the sooner I can come back"  
"Very well, John, Stay safe and please call me Bonnie"

"I'll see you soon, Bonnie" John gave Bonnie another sweet kiss before mounting his golden Kentucky saddler.

"Take care, Bonnie"  
"You too, John. I love you"  
"I love you too" A goodbye kiss was shared before John galloped away into the distance.

A/N: Okay, I am a believer that the ships should stay as they are in the fandom, but I love John/Bonnie too much! But I will be shipping John/Abigail as well so I'm not a total hypocrite.


End file.
